Check Mate
by dark0angel13
Summary: It's chess, how hard could it be to beat Natsu in a game of chess? Lucy finds out the hard way that the dragon slayer can be smart when he wants to.


_**Another one shot for you lovely people! Again, this was on my AO3 account but decided to post here just in case some of the readers can't access it so without further adeu, please enjoy the fruits of my labor.**_

* * *

"Natsu, you're the one who wanted to try something that interested me. If you don't want to play then just give up." Lucy can't keep the attitude out of her voice as she stares at him from across the table. He looks bored out of his mind and deep down, a part of her feels sorry for him. But the other part, the part that feeds on brain power and intelligence, is giddy at the chance to finally kick his ass at something.

He has her in strength, speed, and stamina but here, on her turf, she is the queen and she knows it. She can see the gears turning behind his eyes and a smirk plays about her face. She knows him too well. He won't concede, he's too stubborn to do so and she's counting on that bravado.

"Ain't no way I'm giving up!" His bellow echoes throughout the room and she chuckles. It's just as she expects. "You like stuff like this so I'm gonna do my best to like it too." Bless his heart.

"You're more a physical being Natsu…thinking games aren't exactly," She pauses. How can she say it without crushing his feelings? "Your strong suit." There really was no easy way to say it and part of her feels bad when his expression sinks. She leans in and trails her fingers over his knuckles, loving the way the heat from his body soaks into her like rays of sun.

"How about I make it more fun for you," her eyes narrow and she's drawing circles on the back of his hand, "every time you move without asking a question, I'll give you a kiss." She loves the way his eyes light up at her words.

"Well it's gonna be hard to focus with you distracting me like this Luce." His words surprise her at first and her heart clenches before she sees the determined look in his eyes. He's trying so hard for her, and she can't help the soft kiss she places on his cheek.

"Don't hurt yourself." She winks when he rolls his eyes and makes his move, his fingers coming back to rest on hers when he's done. His hand is warm against hers and when he intertwines their fingers together she feels her breath catch.

Looking down, her eyes widen. He couldn't possibly have meant to move his rook there. He had to have gotten lucky, she thinks surprised when she sees her queen is in danger. That's all it was, luck. She counters by moving her bishop in to block. If she looses her queen she's fucked. The queen is the most powerful piece on the board but she's not sure Natsu knows that. He must be playing blind, he has to be.

"You're really good at this game Luce." His words draw her attention and when she looks up, he's so close she can feel his breath on her face. She feels the blood rush to her cheeks and leans back instinctively.

"Y-yeah well I've been playing since I was a little girl." She's flustered now and knows that Natsu can tell.

"You're cute when your flustered." She swears he can read her mind sometimes. He leans in and kisses her gently, pulling back just as quickly as he appeared and Lucy is finding it hard to focus all of a sudden.

"Wh-what was that for?" She tries to stop stuttering, she really does, but being so close to Natsu, having him kiss her so suddenly, makes her lose all train of thought.

"You said if I made a move without asking questions, I get a kiss." He speaks matter of fact and she knows he's right, but she wasn't expecting him to take charge like he did.

"You dork, I said I would kiss you. It won't count if it's the other way around." She laughs when he flashed her a smile

"Well you were taking too long," he casts her a wink, "by the way I like the new chapstick flavor. Strawberry?" He leans in and she thinks he's going to kiss her again but he takes a deep breath in and leans back, "yep, that's strawberry alright. It suits you."

If he keeps saying cute things like this she's going to go insane. She wants to finish their game, she wants to win at something for once, but she also wants him to scatter the pieces on the floor and bend her over the table. The mental image that flashes through her mind has her heart skipping into overdrive and she takes a drink of water to snuff out the flames in her stomach.

"You okay?" Natsu places a hand against her forehead, " You're really red all of a sudden."

"Yeah I'm alright-" she removes his hand and turns it over to place her own in it, "its just getting hot in here all of a sudden." Who is she trying to kid?

Natsu shrugs and sits back down to think; making his move a moment later. This time she watches him move a pawn within range of her knight, but she also notices that the pawn in question, is also within range of his Bishop. If she takes the pawn, she would lose her knight to his bishop and she wasn't going to risk losing a piece that important. A bishop she could sacrifice, but the knight was too important to just relinquish to the enemy, especially for a pawn. She ignores it and moves her own pawn to match his.

"Nice move," She smirks and brings his hand to her lips, placing a gentle kiss to it and notices the goosebumps that prickle his skin. "Your kiss, as requested. Nice and timely."

"I can't accept this kiss Lucy," She raises a brow but doesn't say anything; instead waits for him to continue. "You were supposed to take that pawn thing."

"Natsu I'm not going to risk losing my knight to your bishop because of a pawn." She knows he doesn't understand a word she's saying but she says it anyway, feeling the need to justify her lack of action."

"Fine," he sits back and pulls his scarf down a little, "I want a kiss on my cheek."

She's taken back by his assertiveness but obliges, sighing and leaning in to kiss his cheek; loving how his lips curve into a smile when hers make contact.

"Much better." He nods in approval and goes to work studying the board. Lucy has an idea of what he'll do. She notices his other knight is able to take her pawn and smirks. He has to go for that. When he moves his bishop, she stops breathing. She watches, in utter shock, when he gently knocks over her second knight and replaces it with his own piece. Her body goes stiff. How does he know what he's doing?

"How did you-?" She leans in closer to the board and almost aggressively stares at him, her eyes going from her pieces, to him, and back again.

"I know you Luce," he smirks, "you're so focused on what I'm doing that you forget where your own pieces are." Shit, he has her there. He's right, she admits somberly. She really needs to focus. She is not about to lose a game of chess to Natsu of all people.

"You owe me a kiss." His words are absolute and she looks to her stolen piece, a small tear in her eye, before sighing and leaning across the table; her lips aiming for his when she notices his eyes focus on something clearly not her face. An idea sparks and she's smirking when their lips meet.

"You taste good." His words drop in octave but she notices him make no moves, instead focusing back on the game board.

"Let's raise the stakes," she smirks again when he raises a brow in confusion, "from here on out, every time you take one of my pieces, I'll take off a piece of clothing." The red that encompasses his face has her chuckling. She will absolutely win at this rate.

His eyes widen, his nostrils flair; Lucy knows she has him right where she wants him. All it takes is a little seduction and he's putty in her hands. He takes a deep breath in and motions for her to make her move.

She needs to focus now, losing is not an option, she decides with a spark in her eye. If it wasn't a game of chess she wouldn't mind really. Stripping for Natsu and getting laid for it? It's a win, win. She just doesn't want to lose to him. Levy she could accept because the little blue mage was a genius, but Natsu? Not a snowflake's chance in hell.

She moves expertly, her fingers dragging her rook to capture his bishop; only after making sure she won't lose it afterwards. He grimaces and leans in, bringing a hand to his chin. In one swift movement, he takes a pawn and leans back with a smirk on his face. Damn him and his smile, she should have been more specific at which pieces he needed to capture.

"I captured a pawn, start stripping." His words are confident, husky, and make breathing hard.  
With shaky hands she removes both her shoes and socks, narrowing her eyes in amusement when Natsu huffs from across the table.

"That's not what I had in mind."

"You didn't specify the order in which I had to strip." She winks and holds up her shoes, dropping them with a smirk playing about her face; chuckling when they hit the floor with a thud.

"It's you're turn." He sounds aggravated but she can see the amusement playing behind his eyes. She makes her move, taking one of his pawns.  
The game moves quickly, and piece by piece her pawns fall until she's clad in her bra and panties and her confidence wavers. Natsu is never this focused, not unless it was a fight. He's never even shown an interest in strategy games, so why now? Why was he beating her at a game she's never lost at? She can't fathom it.

"Just two more pieces…" his eyes are grazing her figure as he speaks and she feels the heat rush to her cheeks. This side of Natsu, this unknown part of him turns her on so much she almost says fuck it and jumps him. Almost. They're standing as they play now, the tension hanging in the air like smoke while they fight for a winner.

"Good luck, you've only managed to capture my pawns." She counters with a smirk when he looks to his side of the graveyard. She too has most of his pawns and a couple of his bigger pieces but it's still anyone's game; she's not going to lose.  
He steps closer now, his eyes bringing a flush to her skin, and when he raises a hand to her cheek her knees feel weak. His touch is soft, delicate even, and she finds herself leaning into him. A piece moves, his hand trails down and a finger hooks into her bra, pulling gently until she gets the idea. Her hands move swiftly, unclasping the metal at her back and the garment is falling.  
If it hits the ground, she doesn't hear it for the only thing ringing in her ears is the pounding of her pulse. Her breath quickens when his fingers trail up and graze her nipple; she bites her lip to keep a moan in.

"One to go." His lips are at her neck while his hands roam her body; stopping only when they meet the fabric of her panties and she is having a hard time thinking, let alone playing.

She whimpers slightly but manages to capture his last remaining knight, sucking in a breath when his lips trail down to engulf her nipple. A moan escapes her this time and her hands tangle in his messy pink locks.

He doesn't move much, coming up to kiss her before turning and watching the board. She uses his distracted expression to lean into him and drag her hand gently across the bulge in his pants. He stiffens and sucks in a breath and she smirks. It's about time she gets even.

She watches the desire race across his eyes but he doesn't look away from the board, instead bringing his rook to capture her bishop.  
She doesn't have time to react before he's before her, his teeth latching onto the last piece of clothing on her; slowly dragging them down her legs until she can step out of them. He grips her hips tightly, his mouth so close to the coarse hair of her pelvic region that she can feel his breath. She braces herself agains the table when he drags his tongue up her thigh, her stomach, her breast; her neck before claiming her mouth in a heated kiss. Her hands are fumbling with the button on his jeans and after a flick of her wrist, he's free and scorching her hand with the heat radiating from him.

"Don't tease me Luce." He groans into her mouth and she smirks, gripping his member with enough force to make him shiver, but not too tight that it hurts him. She drags her hand down the shaft before trailing it back up and running her thumb over the tip. His body stiffens and she feels him thrust into her hand.

"You seem to enjoy teasing me," she coos, "it's only fair I return the favor."

He moves fast, spreading her legs and piercing her with two of his fingers. Electricity races down her spine and she arches her back, a moan coming from her lips as she digs her nails into his back. Her body is on fire; the ball in her stomach winding tighter with each thrust of his fingers and she can only match his pace with her hand on him. He's breathing hard, thrusting into her touch in an animalistic manner before her words, albeit shaky, echo in the room.

"W-we have a game to finish…Natsu." His name comes out in a moan when he curls his finger inside her and white flashes on the edges of her vision. She doesn't really want to finish the game though. All she wants to do is fuck him until she can't feel her legs. She widens her stance to give him better access, and with her new position, a new form of pleasure rips through her like a current. The shock of him hitting that one spot over and over, brings unintelligible words from her lips. She's so close now, needing only a few more thrusts from him to chase the orgasm right in front of her.

Natsu, it seems has other plans though, leaving her at the edge of ecstasy to pull back and kiss her, his hands removing hers from his penis. She can feel the pleasure receding and she wants to scream; a huff coming from her instead.

"Why did you stop I was so close?" Her words come out in a desperate whimper and he smirks, turning back to the board.

"We need to finish the game." He answers matter of fact, like its as simple as that, and she is so close to screaming. She's so close to throwing the game across the room and mounting him right there on the table, that her fingers actually twitch before she stops herself.

He can't be serious? Her eyes roam over his body, dwelling on his engorged member too long while he scanned the pieces remaining on the board. An idea pops into her head and she's smirking, kneeling down to give a quick lick to his shaft while he's distracted. She hears his sharp intake of breath and wraps her lips around the tip of him. He's so hard, so hot, and so ready for her that Lucy can only assume it hurts him.

She runs her tongue over the top again, loving the salty taste that lingers in her mouth before taking him fully in. His hand comes to her head on instinct and she feels his fingers tangle in her hair.

"Shit Lucy-" she hears desperation in his voice and she groans deep in her throat; loving how it makes him shake. He thrusts into her mouth and she finds it hard to keep up, to keep him in her mouth and not gag. She's certainly not new to blowjobs, but when he gets overzealous she finds it hard to keep up. Her hands come up to grip his ass and she gives a light squeeze, loving the way his muscles feel under her touch.

He's breathing hard, she can hear it around the small moans coming from him and she picks up her pace. His legs tense, his thrusts go into overdrive and she grips him for stability and stills, content to just let him fuck her mouth. He thrusts once more, his body going rigid and she hears her name leave his mouth in a drawn out moan as he seed fills her mouth. It's hot, salty, and she almost can't take it all before she feels him soften and she stands, wiping the small amount from the corner of her mouth while she swallows.

The look on his face is priceless. His cheeks are red, his eyes lidded and clouded with lust. His breath is coming in ragged pants and she watches as he grips the table for support and a part of her feels pride for bringing him to this state. He gave her oral last time, so it's only fair that she do it this time.

"Enjoy that did you?" She chuckles and rests her hands on her hips.

"Yeah," He is still breathing hard but she can already see his arousal coming back. The stamina of this Dragon Slayer was insane sometimes. "But I'm also going to enjoy this." He moves a piece on the board but Lucy doesn't pay attention, instead focusing on the predator approaching her.  
She finds herself against the counter; the coolness of the tiles doing little to quell the fire raging within her. He lifts her and she spreads her legs again for him to step closer; she can feel his member, already hard again, against her thigh.

"That was a good game," he begins, sliding into her painfully slow. She feels the heat radiate through her in waves, the band already beginning to wind once more. He fills her so fully, so completely she can't help but think they are made for each other. "But this is better." His words only seem to turn her on more and she moans into his neck, wrapping her legs around his waist to pull him deeper still.

His thrusts are long and powerful, each one bringing her close to the crest she wants so badly to reach. She's so close, her vision tunneling, the band winding so tight the she thinks it's going to snap.

Then everything does snap, and she's unraveling, her head going back, and a moan ringing in the air. Her back arches and her body goes rigid as the pleasure rockets through like molten lava. With each proceeding thrust her orgasm gets stronger, his own searing her from the inside a moment later, until she's left clenching her legs around him from the over stimulation. He stills and they're both breathing hard but he doesn't remove himself.

Her vision is blurry, her body trembling slightly from the residual convulsions and a smile spreads across her face.

"Thank you for that." It's the only thing she can think to say and she leans in to kiss him.

"I should be thanking you." He smirks and pulls out, wrapping his arms around her waist as he leads them from the counter back to the table.

"Check mate, by the way." His smile brightens the world around her and she doesn't even care that she lost, not after the amazing sex she just had.

"Well fuck me," she pouts but knows he can see the glint in her eyes, "I lost."

"We played that too Lucy," he leans in to kiss her, "you lost that game as well."

"Wanna play again?" She knows what he is going to say; smiles when he says yes.

* * *

 _ **Leave a review and let me know if you loved it, hated it, want more, etc.**_

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **dark**_


End file.
